Powerless
by PrincessKunoichi
Summary: -Sasusaku- I can knock you out cold, kick your ass so hard you reach the sky, break your bones in half, heal you when you’re really hurt, and probably make you so scared -that you pee in your pants- when I get mad but when it comes to him, I’m powerless.
1. My Weakness

**A/N: **It's another sasusaku fanfiction! This is just my second fanfiction so please don't be hard on me. I hope you guys like it! The first chapter is going to be in Normal POV but the rest of the chapters are in Sakura's POV. I got my inspiration for this story after I watched a Subway commercial. Don't ask how… So basically I don't really have any plot to it yet. It's kinda like moments where Sakura feels powerless to him. I've wanted to post this story for a while now so here it is! Please enjoy and review and please don't be like those people who read stories and don't review!

Also if there is any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them :)

**Pairings**: Sasusaku (Main), Naruhina, Nejiten, and Shikaino.

**Summary**: -Sasusaku- I can knock you out cold, kick your ass so hard you reach the sky, break your bones in half, heal you when you're really hurt, and probably make you so scared -that you pee in your pants- when I get mad but when it comes to him, I'm powerless.

"talking"

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura's thoughts**_

* * *

Chapter 1: My Weakness

* * *

Sakura and Naruto were walking with Hinata to Ichiraku Ramen as usual during lunchtime (it was like tradition). Sakura always felt like a third wheel since Naruto and Hinata had feelings for each other but Naruto's an idiot and doesn't know it yet. The reason why Sakura always tagged around because Hinata didn't want to faint all the time and she wanted someone she could at least turn to if she needed help. Another reason is that Naruto wanted his best friend (or so-called sister) to be there to eat ramen with them all the time.

"It's this time again, already? That was fast!" Naruto exclaimed.

I sweatdropped, "Naruto...we do this everyday..."

"That's why it's this time again!"

_This happens all the time. I wish this would be like a normal date instead of me coming along like always. Sure, I wanna help Hinata any way I can but seriously...coming with them on their dates? Is this even considered a date?_

**_Who said that dates can't be a three-wheel thing? Except...Naruto and Hinata are supposed to fall in love with each other and you're just there to watch..._**

_You do know that makes me feel BETTER?!_

Sometimes her inner self was _really_ _helpful_ at times like these. Note: Pure sarcasm...

Who knew what that dirt path before her could hold? With every step she took, she felt as if something was off today. She looked at Naruto. He was grinning beside her as his hands were folded behind his head. He was the same as always or maybe it was Hinata? She looked at Hinata. She was twiddling with her fingers and blushing slightly. Nope…it wasn't her either. She looked straight ahead and she was determined and prepared for anything.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what kind of ramen are you ordering this time?" Naruto turned his attention to (his eventual girlfriend) Hinata.

"Maybe beef or the roasted pork...I don't know?"

"That's great! I'm thinking about choosing everything off the menu!"

_Maybe Naruto will actually realize that he likes Hinata? I think that's what is off._

She couldn't help but think that. Naruto was happier more than ever and that could have been the possibility. Since Sasuke left many months ago to complete a mission for Lady Tsunade, she had no problems so far and was just as happy as Naruto at the moment. In fact, having Sasuke gone made her life easier and she didn't faint anymore. Yup, life was great.

--

"Here is your ramen, young man."

"Thank you."

"Mr. Uchiha, am I right?"

"What?"

"How was the mission? You have been gone for a long time."

"It was easy but it took awhile to get all the information Lady Tsunade needed."

"I see...and you have come back unharmed."

"SASUKE!"

"Yet.."

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at Teuchi, "Is there any way I can take this home?" he directed the old man's attention to his soup.

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Hmmm…well, it would be best if you eat it here. It's already in the bowl."

"SASUKE-TEME!"

"Can't you just put it in a container? It's not that hard."

"I'll give you a discount."

"Fine…I'll stay here."

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto ran up to his best friend and smacked him (**_hard_**…very, very _**hard**_) on the back, thinking it was a friendly greeting.

There's no harm in giving your best friend a **soft** pat on the back, right?

Sasuke, on the other hand, was affected by the blow and the force caused his pretty face to be dunked into the hot-very hot- boiling hot- just cooked hot- hot as him hot- soup. Right now, Sasuke (Naruto's _so-called_ 'best friend') was steaming…and it wasn't because of the soup.

"_Naruto_…" he grumbled his name in annoyance.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, why are you all wet?"

"_Naruto_."

"And why are you looking at me like that?"

--

_**Did you hear that?**_

_What?_

_**I thought I heard someone scream in pain…**_

_Must've been Naruto…I mean, he did run off ahead of us._

_**Yeah…maybe it's nothing. Wait…why would Naruto be screaming in pain?**_

_I don't know? He probably tripped over a rock?_

_**Who would be so STUPID to trip over a rock?! They are so small! Oh wait...Sakura…I think Hinata-chan's worried.**_

_Yeah…I should comfort her._

"Hey Hinata-chan?" Sakura pulled her attention away from her fingers.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Are you worried about Naruto?"

"Yes…What was he screaming about?"

"You shouldn't worry anymore, Hinata-chan."

"Yes…you are right…"

"He's probably dead!"

"W-Wha?"

Hinata started to feel her limbs numb and her vision become vague. She fell backwards and fainted due to Sakura's explanation. Sakura sweatdropped at the scene before her and shrugged.

_**You were supposed to comfort her! Not scare the hell out of her!**_

_At least Naruto would be worried when we get there, then Hinata and Naruto will get married._

_**It doesn't work like that, Sakura…**_

Sakura pulled Hinata up, focused all her chakra into her hands and feet, and started to carry her on her back all the way to Ichiraku.

--

"WHAT THE HELL, SASUKE-TEME!"

"You loser! You started it!"

"It was an accident! _Accident_! I didn't mean to! Accidents mean that the person didn't do it on purpose! You, **the bastard**, _purposely_ dumped my head in that freaking, burning, hot, perfect, delicious, too-good-to-be-wasted bowl of mouth-watering, scrumptious, tasty, I-would-love-to-eat-that-right-now RAMEN!"

"_You_, **the low-scored idiot**, smacked me _so hard_ that it caused me to dump my own face into the RAMEN!"

"Boys! Boys! I can take care of this!" Teuchi interrupted their oh-so-wonderful-filled-with-friendship conversation.

The two young (fifteen years old) men look toward the elderly man before them.

"How about the ramen is for free? I'll pay for it."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered for joy.

"That's unless you boys stop fighting."

The 'boys' nodded.

Naruto appeared to be distracted by something. He realized something, or someone, was missing. Then he remembered he left two young women that were previously walking behind him. He hadn't realize how fast he ran to Ichiraku.

"Hmmm…where are they?" Naruto wondered out loud as he looked back at the dirt path Sakura and Hinata were on.

"Who?"

--

Hinata started to wake up and noticed that her feet were above ground. "Huh?"

"Oh! Hinata-chan! You're finally waking up!" Sakura smiled but still looked forward.

"What happened?"

"Oh…I told you that Naruto died…"

"He what?!" Hinata's eyes started to fill with terror.

"I was just kidding!" Sakura tried to calm her down and tell her she wasn't serious.

Hinata was just about to faint again until she heard that. She sighed in relief, "Don't do that, Sakura-chan…I was really worried."

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan…anyway, we are almost there."

"Have you been carrying me the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Aren't I heavy?"

"Nope, I'm using chakra and will probably be tired after this. Now pretend you're asleep so Naruto will think that something bad happened to you."

"But why?"

"Do you want Naruto to fall in love with you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to wake up in the morning with him lying right next to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to cook for him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to say 'I love you' every single day to him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to hear him say it back to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want him to kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to have sex with him?"

"Ye—"

Sakura smirked, "I'm telling Neji…"

Hinata face turned bright red as she noticed what Sakura had just said, "Sakura-chan! You tricked me…"

"Nah! I'm just joking again, Hinata-chan. I wouldn't tell Neji. Ok, now pretend you're sleep…we're a few steps away from—" then she saw something she didn't want to see at the moment. "SASUKE!" and she dropped Hinata on her ass.

Hinata groaned from the pain and looked at Sakura. She knew something was wrong with her.

Sakura's strength began to diminish and her eyes became droopy. The remaining chakra she had left was the only thing that kept her from fainting.

Hinata disrupted her silence. "Sakura-chan…are you alright?"

Sakura gave Hinata a small, nervous smile, "Yes…I hope."

--

"Dobe…isn't that Sakura and Hinata?" Sasuke pointed at the two girls standing a few feet away from Ichiraku Ramen.

"There they are!" Naruto smiled vibrantly. "Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!"

--

Sakura took a deep breath in to try at least to keep that remaining chakra. She took another deep breath, "Hinata-chan…I think…Naruto's…calling us…"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Come on…let's go…" Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled his closer to the Ramen Restaurant.

"Sakura-chan…what's wro—"

Hinata paused herself as she saw two men sitting in the chairs at Ichiraku. Naruto was waving at them like crazy while Sasuke was just staring at them blankly. She understood why Sakura would react this way. Sakura would always feel all 'weird' inside whenever she saw him. Sometimes, her chakra would just fail her and she would faint on the spot she stood. Sometimes, Sakura denied that she was in love with the Uchiha. Sometimes, she would fall asleep while Ino, Hinata, and Tenten giggled at her speaking-out-loud dreams about 'Sasuke-kun'. She would never in hell call him that though but her dreams said something else.

Hinata gave her a genuine smile, "Sakura-chan, it's alright. Let's have our usual lunch meal and we will leave Sasuke alone."

Sakura gave her a half smile in return, "Alright, Hinata-chan."

--

"Sooooooooo…Teme…I heard you just got back from a mission, huh?" Naruto walked beside his fellow comrade.

They had finished their meal and were walking through the roads of Konoha. It was just a little stroll to get some air.

"Yeah…so what?"

"That's why you bought ramen! You were starving!"

"Actually, Old Man Teuchi bought it for us and yeah…so?"

"Oh! Nothing…that's all…" Naruto looked around at nothing in particular, "It's just that…Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, and I have been going to Ichiraku's for a year now. We made it a tradition! Isn't it weird how you show up the exact time we go out for ramen?"

"No."

"Oh…well…ok?"

"Where are you going with this?" Sasuke was getting irritated by the many questions Naruto kept giving him.

"There are many other places in Konoha where you could get a bite for lunch. Why did you specifically pick Ichiraku?"

"I was just walking by it. That's all."

Naruto sighed, "Really then, Sasuke? Did I forget to tell you that Sakura is going out with Kiba now?"

"Wha…?"

"Yes! It's so true! They started to going out since two months ago!"

"Good."

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow, "You don't care?"

"No."

--

"What are they talking about?" Sakura twisted her head to look at Hinata.

Sakura and Hinata had planned to walk behind the boys to reserve that last amount of chakra Sakura had left in her body. Though…Sasuke and Naruto have been talking and saying some things she couldn't understand very clearly and was interested to know what they were talking about.

Hinata shrugged, "Ummm…I don't know? Why don't you ask them?"

Sakura kept staring at her, giving her that 'do-you-really-think-I-would-go-up-to-that-hot-piece-of-junk-and-ask-him-that?' face.

_**Hot-piece-of-junk…That's exactly what he is.**_

Hinata sighed and replied, "Sorry."

Sakura chuckled, "Sorry Hinata-chan, I would go up to him and ask him that but I can't even control myself when I'm around him…let alone look at him…"

"Yes, I know."

"Then you go ask them!"

"What?!"

And with that, Sakura had pushed Hinata so hard into the back of someone (_very_ familiar) with blonde hair and that happens to be an idiot because he will never understand why Hinata always blushes at him unless someone told him and he loves ramen...VERY much...at least more than his hygiene.

--

"Ouch!" Naruto groaned underneath. He felt someone on top of him. "Sasuke-teme! Help me!"

"I-I'm so-sorry, Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stuttered and got off of the poor little blonde boy under her.

"It's ok, Hinata-chan!" Naruto beamed at her.

She blushed, "What were we guys talking about?"

Naruto laughed nervously, "Oh…you know…_manly_ stuff…"

"No, we're not," Sasuke retorted, "Hinata, is Sakura going out with Kiba?" he, straight out, asked.

Naruto started to sweat.

"No…"

"Dobe."

"She did!" Naruto tried to convinced the prodigy.

"No, she didn't, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed in disbelief, "There's a thing called lying, Hinata-chan…"

"Oh…"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"What was that?!"

--

"Ouch…" Sakura mumbled in distress.

Sakura had tripped over a rock and that last amount of chakra had run out. Before Sakura knew it, she was knocked out...

By a rock.

* * *

Sorry it was a little short! I'll try to make it longer! I had to write this story from having a little writer's block with my other story! But please check out my other story (Unnoticed) if you could and review that :)

Oh and the other characters will come in the next chapter! :)

Anyway please review! I want to know if it was bad or not. Giving me reviews makes me really happy and if I get a lot then I might consider to continue this story. So please review! It hurts my feelings when people don't review :( Thanks again and tell me what you think! Should I continue with this?

**-Praying people like it,  
PrincessKunoichi**


	2. Rumors in Konoha

**A/N: **I want to dedicate this chapter to all those who reviewed! And I decided (with the wonderful help I got from sasusaku779) that all the rest of the chapters are going to be in Sakura's POV. I was debating with myself if I should make it all normal POV or in Sakura's POV. I'm glad I finally got this done since I had a major writer's block! So here it is! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Also! I just want people to know that Sasuke never left the village! He stayed! Now aren't you happy? :D

If there are any mistakes, please let me know and I will fix them :)

"Hey Sasuke!"- talking

_Hey Sasuke- thoughts/ information_

**_Hey Sasuke- inner thoughts_**

**Disclaimer: **Do we even have to make these? We all know Kishimoto owns Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2: Rumors in Konoha

* * *

_Why can't I control myself around you?_

Sasuke was the one who carried me to Tsunade-shishou's office so she could get me to regain my consciousness. Though, he didn't offer to carry me…

_**Sadly…**_

Naruto excused himself by saying that he had back problems since I always kicked his ass whenever he annoyed me (how can he even have _back_ problems when I was kicking his _ass_?). Even though, _that_ was true, I didn't kick his ass every time he annoyed me… I would just kill him instead.

It had already been a few hours since then. Hinata and Naruto had bought me flowers along the way here (which was nice of them) but it would've been nicer if Naruto hadn't given them to Lee. He said that Lee needed them because Gai-sensei was under the weather.

I was knocked out for crying out loud!

**_Yeah...by a rock!_**

I had been staring at the roof ever since my friends had left the room. Lying in a hospital bed (which I really didn't need) gives me the feeling that should try to at least control my chakra around him. After all, I don't want to faint in front of _him_.

Now I can't even say his name…

Besides…there was really nothing to do. On the bright side though, I felt my strength coming back to me.

I turned my head to look at the door. I noticed someone was coming closer to the room, by the sound of the footsteps.

Before the person could knock on the door, I answered, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a smirking Ino.

I frowned, "What is it, Ino?"

"Rumor has it that you tripped over a rock and fainted."

I sighed. "Yes, it's true…"

…This girl and her rumor-filled life.

"I also heard that Sasuke—" I felt my heart jump in circles (if that's even possible…but it felt that way) "has become back. And knowing you…you fainted because of him."

"Liar…"

"Stop flattering me and I'm not lying, I heard—"

"They're rumors, Ino…some aren't even true."

"In Konoha, things are different."

"What do you mean?"

--

Ino led me into a room that had absolutely no light in it what's so ever. I couldn't see a thing. Being in that room, I knew one thing for sure: I have never been here before. The entrance to the room was actually in the Hokage's library. I think the top secret files are listed here.

Ino turned to me, "So Sakura…what do you think?"

"How did you find this place?"

"Shikamaru and Chouji found it when they were little. The Third Hokage caught them though and chased them out."

"What's in here anyway…?"

"I'm sure you would know, Sakura. You are the Hokage's apprentice after all," I think I saw her smile, "I'm sure you suspected that it's filled with secret files."

I nodded.

"It's a secret alright…Everyone's secrets. The rumors that you think aren't true really come from these secret files. When Jounins and Chuunins are sent on missions, the Hokage gives them a file to help them on their missions. It's just only a little piece of information for the ninja that's leaving."

"Ino…how do you know all this…?"

"Shika-kun of course!"

Of course her boyfriend would tell her these things… Did I forget to mention that Shikamaru and Ino are going out? Oops…Slipped my mind… Shikamaru probably just told her those things so she wouldn't bug him about the missions he went on. Just something to get her interested so she wouldn't be 'troublesome'.

She grabbed (what I could make out) a candle and lit it. She took a piece of paper that was placed on one of the shelves and gave it to me and said, "Look at it."

I slowly looked at the paper I took from her. I started to read the document.

I gasped, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

--

"NARUTO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan…I-I ca-can't bre-breathe…"

"YOU GAVE THE HOKAGE FALSE INFORMATION!"

"B-but I-I didn't…"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH OR I'LL CRUSH YOUR BONES!"

"B-But…"

"NO BUTS! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BABIES WITH HINATA!"

"H-Huh…?"

"Uhhh…FORGET WHAT I SAID! DID YOU DO IT OR NOT?!"

"I-I d-didn't…"

"LIAR!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan…pl-please…you're k-killing me…"

_**DIE NARUTO! DIE!**_

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"

"Le-Let me b-breathe a-and I-I'll te-tell you…"

I sighed, "Fine..." and let go of the poor (also dumb) idiot.

"Gosh Sakura-chan…you didn't have to choke me…"

"Yes, I did."

"Ok whatever…Why were you choking me?"

"YOU GAVE THE HOKAGE FALSE INFORMATION!"

"Ouch…You don't have to scream…And I didn't give anyone anything."

"Ok…first of all, the paper that I read said it was co-written by you!"

"What paper?"

"Don't play stupid!"

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan? I never play stupid! It's completely natural!"

I sweatdropped.

_**Did he just call himself naturally stupid…?**_

"Naruto…listen to me _carefully_…" I told him slowly, "What you wrote said that I'm pregnant…BUT I'm not preg—"

"You're pregnant?!"

"SHUT UP AND FOCUS! AND I JUST SAID I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

"Ok…ok…"

"As I was saying…I'm not pregnant with Sasuke's baby—"

"Sasuke-teme has a baby?!"

"NO! NARUTO! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!"

"Oh…sorry…"

I sighed. I knew this was going to take awhile… "It's fine…the paper also said that when we were genin, the village was attacked by the ninjas from the Hidden Sound Village—"

"It did?!"

"YOU HELPED PROTECT THE VILLAGE, YOU IDIOT!"

"I did?!"

I sighed heavily. "Yes, stupid…so that part of the information was true." I showed him the paper, "Some things aren't…"

Naruto took the paper from me, "Gai-sensei used to be a youth teacher?"

"Ok…that I believe…"

"I never wrote this…"

"What?"

"It says that I'm a dumb blonde…"

I sweatdropped. _That's because you are…_

"Naruto…what else does it say?"

"…" there was no reply.

"Naruto…?"

"I don't think you want to know, Sakura-chan…"

"Tell me…"

"It says that you were reported dead in your last mission…"

"What?!"

He laughed, "No! I was just kidding!"

"NARUTO!"

--

I read over the paper to check all the false accusations to even out the truth and the lies. A lot of the information was false…as far as I know of. I just had to know who wrote this… _Some_ of the information was just a little 'complicated' (more like really stupid) for someone as dumb as Naruto to have written this...He had to have a partner in crime...

Here I was…walking on that same dirt path that I strolled on earlier today, trying to find the person who wrote this. I wasn't so sure what I was doing was to prove that asshole (who wrote this document) that everything about me is a lie OR maybe to prove that my belief in rumors are to never believe them.

What made me **so **mad about this paper was that most of it was about me…

Haruno Sakura is a female, **blue**-haired ninja that is currently the apprentice of **Gai Maito**.

Haruno Sakura was a **low-scored genin** and graduated **at the bottom of her class**.

Haruno Sakura's crush is currently **Rock Lee**.

_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!_

Haruno Sakura was named the **dumbest kid in her class compared to Uzumaki Naruto**.

_THAT'S A LIE!_

Haruno Sakura's best friend is a **slug named Baka**.

Haruno Sakura has a **very unusual short forehead**.

Haruno Sakura is a **depressed, psycho, crazed, insane fangirl**.

Haruno Sakura **still wears a diaper**.

_Whoever wrote this really didn't know about 'the time of the month'…_

Uzumaki Naruto began walking **at the age of five**.

_**Ummm…ok?**_

Haruno Sakura is the **ugliest, most unintelligent, weakest girl alive, is a cries-a-lot baby, a bossy bitch, needs to take medication to stop fainting, has a flat-chest, requires intense anger management, and has a very strong emotional obsession with chickens.**

Oh yeah…someone's ass was gonna be kicked…

--

Ino explained to me that these jounin and chuunin ninjas spread rumors just for fun. They would twist the truth to entertain the entire village. I don't know why? But the good thing was that most _people_ (normal ones) wouldn't believe these lies.

I made it my job to kick their asses…

I heard barking in the direction I was heading and it was then I knew Team 8 was coming my way.

--

"Sakura-chan…what's that piece of paper?" Hinata asked.

"It's really nothing—"

_**Heh…yeah…nothing…**_

"—just something I need to show Tsunade-shishou."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Like I said…it's nothing. I just really have to show this to her."

"What's it about?"

"Don't you have to train Akamaru not to pee on Naruto?"

"How did you know about that?"

I quick glanced at the paper and then hid it behind my back.

Inuzuka Kiba is required to **train Akamaru to stop peeing on Uzumaki Naruto**.

I smiled back at them, "Ummm…lucky guess?"

He shook the confusion off, "Whatever Sakura…There's nothing else to do. So do you mind if we go with you?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" They stared at me. "Uhhh…I mean…no…not at all…"

--

"Hey Sakura, you don't have blue hair, right?"

"Does it look like it?"

"No…Aren't you Lady Tsunade's apprentice?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Just making sure…Do you _really_ like Lee?"

"No."

"Didn't you graduate the academy with the highest scores?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you had a big forehead?"

"Shut up..."

"You have an animal best friend too?"

"What?"

"I didn't know you were still a fangirl?"

"That's because I'm not."

"Do you still wear a diaper?"

--

"I'm sorry, Sakura!"

"SAY IT AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry!"

"IF YOU ASK ME THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL GET AKAMARU FIXED!"

"NO! OK! I'LL NEVER ASK THAT **EVER** AGAIN!"

How dare he ask that?! That's so rude!

I smiled, "Good! Now let's continue towards Tsunade-shishou's office!"

-x-

Normal POV

Kiba sweatdropped, "Yeah…I'm never talking to her during her cycle…"

Hinata and Shino just stared at him but nodded in agreement.

-x-

Hinata, Kiba, Shino and I made it to the Hokage's office in peace (especially without Kiba's questions). But when we got there we saw Neji and Tenten standing in front of the door.

"Neji…Tenten…what are you guys doing here?"

"We heard that Lady Tsunade had a mission for us."

I looked back at the paper that was still in my hand.

Hyuuga Neji and Tenten are reported to have a mission to **capture Rock Lee in a net**.

_How stupid can these rumors get…?_

_**Yeah! Lee can't be caught in a normal net! That's too small! It needs to be huge!**_

"What are you guys here for?" Tenten asked.

"Sakura wanted to show Lady Tsunade this paper she has and Kiba forced us to come," Shino clarified.

Kiba glared at Shino, "There was nothing else to do!" Akamaru barked…in agreement?

"What paper?" Tenten looked at the item in my hand.

_Stupid Shino…_

"It's just something I really need to show Tsunade-shishou!"

"Can I see it?"

"NO!"

"She can't show you because she's PMSing…" Kiba whispered to everyone.

"KIBA! I'M NOT PMSing!"

"That's what someone would say when they're PMSing..."

"I don't know…Sakura-chan…It seems like you are…" Tenten muttered.

"Tenten-chan…If I was PMSing…then I would be groaning in pain right now…I'm not PMSing!"

"Fine! Fine!"

"Did you knock on the door yet?" Hinata interrupted our argument.

"Yeah but for some reason, no one has open—"

"Sorry to keep you kids waiting. I was speaking with the next team of shinobi leaving the village for another mission," Tsunade told us and led us into the office. "So…want do kids need?"

"We heard around the village that Neji and I have a mission," Tenten said.

Tsunade-shishou looked confused, "You don't have a mission? I never sent anyone to call you two."

"Awww…that means we just wasted our time…"

"Sorry…" she looked toward us, "Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba—"

"Why do I go last?" Kiba asked.

"Shut up and stop hanging around Naruto. As I was saying, what are you guys doing here?"

"Sakura-chan has a paper," Hinata answered for all of us.

"A paper? What kind of paper?"

"It's a document," I replied.

"A document? From where?"

"Ummm…from the library."

"What were you doing in the library?"

"Reading books?"

"Sakura…"

"Ok…fine…it's a secret file…"

"A SECRET FILE?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO TAKE SOMETHING OUT FROM THE SECRETS FILES?!"

"NO! AND WHAT KIND OF SECRETS ARE THESE?!"

"YOU READ IT?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO READ A SECRET FILE!"

"THEY'RE NOT EVEN SECRETS!"

"HARUNO SAKURA! THAT INFORMATION COULD ESCAPE OUT OF THE VILLAGE WITH YOU JUST CARRYING IT AROUND LIKE THAT!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"DID YOU SHOW IT TO ANYONE ELSE?!"

"Ummm…maybe…"

"Who…?"

"Naruto—"

"SAKURA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"IT'S ONLY—"

"NARUTO HAS THE BIGGEST MOUTH ALIVE! THAT INFORMATION WILL BE OUT OF THIS VILLAGE BY TONIGHT!"

I sweatdropped, "TSUNADE-SHISHOU! IS MY OBSESSION WITH CHICKENS SUCH A BIG SECRET?!"

"OF COURSE IT— Wait…what did you say?"

"I KNEW IT!" we hear out of nowhere. "SEE! I KNEW YOU HAD AN OBSESSION WITH CHICKENS!"

"NARUTO!"

"What?" he asked. He was hanging upside-down from the roof.

"I DON'T HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH CHICKENS!"

"Awww…really? That's a shame…"

"What do you mean?"

"There's another thing on that paper that you forgot to read."

I lift the paper so I could look at it.

Uchiha Sasuke decided at a young age to form his hair as **a chicken's ass to impress a certain blue **haired kunoichi.

I sighed, "Naruto…everything on this paper is a lie."

Tsunade-shishou started to chuckle, "Wait a minute…Sakura, let me see that paper…"

I handed her the paper and her facial expression turned into a smirk. She shook her head in amusement, "Where _exactly_ did you find this, Sakura?"

"Ino-chan gave it to me. It was on one of the shelves."

Tsunade-shishou chuckled again, "That's one of the few documents that aren't a secret."

"Then why was it in with the secret files?"

"When you kids were still genin, there was a day when Naruto wouldn't stop bugging me while I was doing my paperwork, and he was with Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Sasuke."

_Ino-pig…I knew I shouldn't have listen to her..._

"Naruto took one of my papers," she glared at him, "but it was blank and started to write down a few things with his friends." She turned to me, "Then he mixed the paper with the other documents and somehow, it got mixed up with the secret files. Jounin and chuunin ninjas are allowed to look at these files so that explains why there are so many rumors."

"Where was I?"

"You were probably home. There were no missions that day."

You could have guessed what I was doing right now…

"Sakura-chan! Stop! Someone help me!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, NARUTO!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! STOP! I'M SORRY!"

"SORRY DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!"

"PLEASE! STOP STRANGLING ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SPREAD RUMORS!"

"MOST OF THAT INFORMATION IS ABOUT ME!"

"INO-CHAN HELPED!"

"REMIND ME TO KILL HER TOO!"

"AHHHHHH!"

I channeled all my chakra to my right hand. Naruto was gonna get it! I swung my fist and was just about to knock the life of out him but…

"Sakura."

"WHAT?!"

I turned to face the voice who called my name. That was the worst thing…I have done all day…

I gasped, "SASUKE?!"

Instead of knocking Naruto out…I punched him lightly and he fell backwards. Naruto mumbled an "Ouch…"

"Wh-what a-are you d-doing here?!" I stuttered.

Sasuke just stared at me.

I started to sweat. Was there something wrong with me? Was it because I was acting like a maniac? Or was it because I was just about to kill his "best friend"? Whatever it was…he was making me nervous by staring at me for so long. Alright...all I have to do is calm myself down. Just calm down... He's not making me nervous at all... I must control my chakra. I have to! Come on, Sakura...Whatever you do...**don't** faint!

I breathed in deeply and decided to try and get his attention, "Sasu—"

He cut me off by saying, "You're not pregnant."

Haruno Sakura is said to **be three months pregnant**. The father is said to **be Uchiha Sasuke**.

Rumors...you **HAVE** to hate them...

One thing that was _very_ true about Haruno Sakura on that document was the fact that **no one should make her mad**.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry I couldn't update sooner! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Oh! And please review too! It helps me keep writing when I know people like it! Please don't hurt my feelings and review... Plus! That's all I want in return. I write for you guys and you guys review in return. Simple as that! Besides, don't make me force you to... (though...a lot of reviews would be nice) :)

REVIEW OR NO UPDATE! **Just Kidding!** (uh-oh...but I'm sure you don't want that to happen, _do you_?) ;)

**The BEST people in the world (my reviewers): **Kawaii.Princess.of.Socks, MissDramalicious, goodmorningTAIshine, lolnleyrynell5, sasusaku779, Mizuki San, loveless kunoichi, minimuffin-on-acid, Akemi Akira, and darkangel!

**-reviews make me happy  
****PrincessKunoichi**


	3. My Beautiful Crazy Bastard

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! They always bring a smile to my face! :) Please enjoy the chapter and review at the end! I'm sorry for the late update! I'm been very busy since all that homework and stuff…it sucks. But I will try to update as soon as possible!

If there are any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them :)

(I fixed the chapter a bit so there might be some changes)

**Review replies-  
****-darkangel:** thanks for the review! Yeah, I've been very busy lately cause of school and homework. I'm very sorry for the late update but I'm trying to squeeze some time into it.  
**-ShinesLikeTheStars:** thank you so much for the review!  
**-Naruto:rocks:my:socks:** thank you for reviewing!

"Crazy bastard…" –talking

_Crazy bastard_ –thoughts.

_**Crazy beautiful bastard**_ –inner thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** This is a serious question…why do we _really_ need to write these?

* * *

Chapter 3: My Beautiful Crazy Bastard

* * *

He's annoying me.

He's seriously annoying me.

He's seriously –to no end- annoying me.

"Sasuke…stop staring at me!"

He said nothing.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Lady Tsunade needs to speak with me about my previous mission."

"Sasuke…I don't think asking that _previous_ question was going to help my brain function properly…"

"What question?"

I sighed, "You know what I'm talking about…" I paused, "And stop staring at me."

He smirked, "I'm just making sure you're not pregnant."

I pouted, "Well…I'm not… So stop staring at me."

"How do you know for sure? It's only been three months."

"That's why you need to stop staring. Do you see my stomach growing?"

"NO!" Naruto answered for him.

Sasuke glared at him, "Dobe…"

"Can we get this over with?" I asked.

Tsunade-shishou nodded.

--

"So Mr. Uchiha… I think you missed one little detail."

"Which is what?"

"YOU FORGOT THE MOST IMPORTANT PART TO THE INFORMATION!"

Sasuke replied and kept his unruffled nature, "What are you talking about? I took months to find that. There is no way I could have forgotten anything."

"Well…WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A LOOK AT THE INFORMATION THEN?!"

Tsunade-shishou tossed the paper toward him and Sasuke watched it fall to the ground.

He picked up the paper, showing no interest in it. He sighed, "Someone took it."

"WHAT?!"

"I said someone took it."

"I KNOW!" She searched around the room. "GET ME A SQUAD OF NINJAS! NOW!"

I saw her point at me. It really wasn't my job to do so but…she tends to blame and make me do everything.

I ran to the door because I knew she wouldn't scream at me any further.

_Now_… I seriously didn't want to go get her a team of ninja for something stupid like 'important' information. I mean, it really wasn't my job so I just stood in front of the door.

And if anyone wanted to enter, I would just lie to them by saying something like "Sorry…Tsunade-shishou is currently unavailable…but you could come back tomorrow when she's not insane!"

--

"SAKURA!"

I could hear my name being called through the door. It's only been a couple of minutes—

_**LIAR!**_

Fine…

It's only been one.

…So whatever.

"SAKURA!"

She called me once again.

This is really annoying…

I entered the room again and I noticed that most of her paperwork was on the floor while my friends (except for Sasuke, Neji, and Shino) were taking cover from the person known as their Hokage.

I went wide-eyed, "What the hell did you do?!"

She turned toward me, "WHERE ARE MY NINJAS?!"

"You don't need a team of ninjas...Maybe you miss placed the information?"

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I DO THAT?! THAT INFORMATION IS **VERY **IMPORTANT!"

"Because you're busy?"

"THAT'S NOT THE REASON!"

"Tsunade-shishou…just calm down and I'll find it myself."

"GO NOW!"

"Ok."

I ran out the door again but this time, I had no intention of coming back.

Like I was going to do that for her after she screamed at me… I even offered politely!

--

"SAKURA!"

I heard off in the distance once again.

How it felt so good to be eating at Ichiraku Ramen and not working.

Teuchi smiled, "How's the ramen?"

"Great!"

"Why are you here all alone?"

"No reason…I just needed a break."

"That's what ramen could cure."

"Yeah…thanks."

"Don't you usually come here with Naruto and his girlfriend?"

I giggled at the added 'girlfriend' nickname to Hinata. I nodded, "Yes but today is different."

"Yes, first that young man you used to always talk about was here today, and second, I heard you fainted (are you ok, young lady?), and third, you came here without your friends."

"Ok…first, I don't talk about that crazy bastard (sorry) anymore, and second, I'm fine, and third, I said that today is different."

"I understand, Miss, but do you really have to be so harsh on the boy? He came here earlier, you know? He was wondering where you were."

"Why am I not surprise?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard the rumor?"

"No…I've been here all day."

"Oh well—"

"LEE!"

"Oh…what now?" I sighed.

-x-

Normal POV

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THIS?!"

"NARUTO YOUTHFULLY GAVE IT TO ME!"

"NARUTO!"

"Please…obaa-chan…I didn't do anything…"

"How exactly can I believe that, Naruto?!"

"Because…I'm innocent…?"

She cracked her knuckles.

"I would never do such a thing…?"

Her glare deepened.

"Pl-Please don't kill me…"

-x-

"So that's what happened."

"What are you talking about? That's not what happened."

"Are you sure?"

Tenten sighed, "Naruto's lying…"

"I AM NOT!"

"Naruto-kun…we were there…"

"But Hinata-chan…use your imagination! It would've been funnier if that happened!"

Kiba huffed, "I doubt that a huge bowl of ramen would come in from the window and eat Lady Tsunade…"

"It could happen!"

"I highly doubt it…"

"Fine…think whatever!"

I was leaving Ichiraku Ramen when my friends caught up to me. But...now we are talking about how Tsunade-shishou literally almost attacked them because the information was missing...I wonder what's so important about that information?

"What happened after I left?" I asked.

Tenten answered, "Well…let's just say…Tsunade went _crazy_…"

"Like how?"

"Just don't ever go near her, Sakura-chan…she was looking for _you_."

I shivered. That wasn't good… Where was Shizune-sama when I needed her…?

I ignored the Tsunade-shishou problem for now. "Where's everyone else?"

Neji shrugged, "We haven't seen Ino and Nara, or even Chouji."

"Poor Chouji…"

-x-

"Guys…can I leave now?"

"NO! YOU STAY!"

"But—"

"_Stay_."

"But why do I have to watch, you guys?"

"Because…when we're done, I'll give you a free bag of chips!"

Chouji sighed, "Fine…"

-x-

"I wonder what they're doing to him…"

"Yeah…"

Naruto grinned, "Well…Hinata-chan and I have to go…"

"We don't—"

Naruto quickly covered Hinata's mouth.

How suspicious…

"Let's go, Hinata-chan!" He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her away.

"What was that about?" Neji asked…surprisingly not over protective?

How very suspicious…

"I don't know…" Tenten shrugged, "Oh well! Let's go, Neji!"

"Oh right…"

"Wait a second! Where are you guys going?!" I spoke up.

Tenten turned back to me, "We have to find Lee. We left him with Lady Tsunade or else she would've taken her wrath on us…"

"Oh…ok…"

"Bye Sakura-chan!" and she pulled Neji away.

I sighed and looked at Shino and Kiba, "Aren't you guys going too?"

Kiba snapped out of his trance, "What…? Oh yeah! We're not supposed to leave until about ten seconds or else it would ruin the plan—"

"Plan?"

"What?! Did I say plan— I meant clan! Yeah! Naruto's thinking about making a clan for himself because you know it will make him seem like a powerful hokage—"

Shino punched Kiba, "Shut up." Kiba nodded. "Our ten seconds are up. Let's go."

Kiba nodded, "Sure…Shino…"

--

I sighed.

_Those idiots…_

_**Wait…Naruto's making a clan?**_

_Are you stupid?! Kiba just admitted that Naruto has a plan!_

_**So…there's no clan?**_

_Yeah!_

_**Awwww…man…and I wanted to join…**_

_You know what? Just shut up…_

Then something hit me…Sasuke was standing alone…

Right next to me!

I felt my knees go numb.

Great…this must've been Naruto's plan…

I looked at him, "Sooo…" I started this awkward conversation.

He glanced back at me then looked away, "Now look at the one who's staring?"

I turned my back toward him.

Rude bastard!

"Just so you know, I only looked at you because I wanted to start a conversation. Not because I'm in love with you!"

"I never accused you of doing that."

I sweatdropped, "Uhhh…"

_**I knew you were in love with him!**_

"Well, I guess I should leave now!" I started to walk off.

"Just so you know, _Sakura_—"

That sent chills all over me…

"—I've been gone for a while now."

"So? What does that have to deal with anything?"

"Did you miss me?"

--

This was probably the most cowardly thing I have ever done…

"Naruto! Please! Take him back!"

I was begging Naruto to help me. I mean, who else would?

"Hmmm…I don't know…I do hate being punched…"

This was it! He got everyone to play along! I should just knock him out!

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"I'll tell Sasuke-teme to stop and you stop punching me or hurting me in any way."

"No way!"

"Then I guess you'll have to deal with him for the rest of the remaining months."

"What?"

"I bribed that obaa-chan to let Sasuke-teme have a few months off from missions."

"_Naruto_…"

"It's for you, Sakura-chan!"

"Do you want to die?!"

"Sakura-chan, please calm down…Naruto-kun is only trying to help…"

"Hinata-chan…Naruto is trying to kill me!"

"Now…if you think about it through your point-of-view then it's very different. You should look through others' point-of-view, Sakura-chan."

"That makes no sense because you don't even use that concept yourself! If you saw my point-of-view then you wouldn't have done that!"

"But I wouldn't punch me!"

"I would because you're so stupid!"

"Won't you guys ever stop?"

We looked at the door.

There stood a crazy bastard known as _Uchiha Sasuke_.

I crossed my arms and replied, "I should say the same."

Ahhh…Uchiha Sasuke…also known as the heartthrob of Konoha with his amazingly good looks, his mysterious personality (more like ice cold), and probably one of the best shinobi we have in Konoha. I usually see him once in a while since he's always on missions now but with his presence around, it makes me feel so _uncomfortable_.

Naruto knows this. He has always known this but yet he uses it against me.

And the worst part was that Sasuke is officially off for a few months…I don't even know how many?!

_Maybe I could bribe Tsunade-shishou to change it?_

_**It's rare for her to change her mind…So unless you have a good bribe then good luck!**_

I couldn't be stuck here with Sasuke!

"Hey! You know…I think I have to sort things out with Tsunade-shishou…She could kill me if I don't make it up to her… So see you guys later!"

--

"Sakura—"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Calm down. It's me, Kakashi."

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

He sighed, "Why are you hiding here?"

"I don't want _him_ to find me!"

"Him? So you don't want _him_ to find you at my favorite bookstore?"

"Sasuke… I don't want him to find me. Besides, he would never look here."

"I don't know about that…"

"Why?"

Kakashi-sensei didn't say anything for a minute then disappeared.

I sweatdropped. _What the hell?_

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?_

--

I left my 'favorite' sensei's bookstore knowing Kakashi-sensei might have run off to tell Sasuke where I was hiding. I knew that was a possibility…

But the question was…why did today feel so different? I know for sure it wasn't because Sasuke came back. Maybe I was afraid of his stare? That whenever he looked at me I felt like it made me go all weak again.

Maybe I was angry at him for being so beautiful? Ha! Yeah right!

I was on my way back to Tsunade-shishou's office again to actually 'apologize' (not really) to her. I was _actually_ going to bribe her out of her deal with Naruto.

I had to get rid of Sasuke. I just had to!

"Forehead!"

For once I was quite relieved to hear that the voice wasn't Sasuke's…but then again…this was _Ino_…

The one who helped Naruto write those rumors…

"_Ino-pig_…"

She run up to me and hugged me (**tight**).

"Let go of me…" I commanded.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"The _rumors_…"

"Oh _that_? You see, Forehead…that was all a…misunderstanding!"

"The almost the whole village has heard of it…"

"Oh…well— I'm coming Shika-kun!"

And she **kinda** ran away from me.

"Great…"

"Sakura—"

I jumped.

Oh no…

"Sasuke?!"

He smirked, "You sound almost surprised."

"Almost?"

"Why are you surprised to see me?"

"Get away from me you crazy bastard."

"Kakashi-sensei—"

"Of course…"

"—told me you would be around here."

"Somehow I knew this would happen…"

"Alright let's get this straight… the reason why I'm following you around is because Naruto bribed the Hokage to order me to follow you around."

"That little liar! He told me he bribed Tsunade-shishou to give you a few months vacation off!"

"He didn't. I was there. I'm not supposed to tell you but this is really getting annoying since you're trying to avoid me."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. It kinda scared me with you acting like a stalker…"

"Whatever."

"Sooo…" I started the conversation.

Even though it was really awkward just standing for a couple of minutes without talking...

And he replied with a smirk across his face.

"Did you miss me?"

Damn…I forgot about that…

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone! Once again I apologize for the late update! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written so sorry about that.

Please review! If I get a lot, I promise I will update faster! So it all depends on you guys! Remember it's your choice for a quicker update or not because I don't think you guys want to wait for 2 weeks for another update…

**The BEST people in the world (my reviewers): **Kawaii.Princess.of.Socks, sasusaku779, Mizuki San, goodmorningTAIshine, minimuffin-on-acid, Akemi Akira, ShinesLikeTheStars, Midnight Angel Sakura, MissDramalicious, Krabby Patties, darkangel, and Naruto:rocks:my:socks!

**-thanks and review!  
****PrincessKunoichi**


	4. Back to Old Habits

Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Ok…so now I'm going to update my stories every Saturday since I just came back from school on Fridays (plus I'm busy during the week). It's just a heads up. Just be prepared for sorta late updates? I'm also working on another story that I'm sure all of you would enjoy. I'll tell you all when it's available! In the meantime, sorry to keep you all waiting! Please enjoy the chapter!

If there are any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them :)

**Review Replies:  
****-darkangel: **I know how you feel…Junior year is tough! Soooo much homework! Good luck! Anyway…I hope you like the chapter! Here's to (hopefully) no homework!  
**-Naruto:rocks:my:socks:** I'm glad you loved it! Here's the update! :)

"Back to Old Habits"- talking

_Back to Old Habits- thoughts_

_**Back to Old Habits- inner thoughts**_

**Disclaimer:** No one but Kishimoto owns Naruto…

* * *

Chapter 4: Back to Old Habits

* * *

"So you would like to know what my mission was about?"

I nodded.

Here I was…sitting with the person I could barely talk normally to. I was just really curious to why he was gone for so many months just for some stupid S-ranked mission. I mean…how badly could it have been?

He sighed, "It's confidential. I can't just tell anyone."

"What if I bribed you?"

"You can't. Sakura, you know ninjas can't let out information."

"I know…"

_**At least it was a try…**_

"But I could tell you where I went."

My eyes lit up, "Really?"

"I went to Suna."

I waited for him to tell me more but he just stared right back at me.

"Sooo…that's it?"

He nodded.

"That's all you could tell me?"

He nodded again.

It was my turn to sigh. That doesn't solve my problems… In fact, it just makes it worse. Now I'm going to be wondering what he did in Suna!

"Sasuke…that doesn't help me though…"

"What could I do? Why don't you ask Tsunade?"

That wasn't a bad idea…

--

It was time for some investigation.

I even brought I note pad with me to help me take notes. I walked into her office with fake classes with no lens in them in a formal fashion to make me look profession.

"Sooo…Tsunade-shishou… Would you tell me why Uchiha Sasuke went to Suna for his mission?"

"That's ridiculous, Sakura!"

"Ok!" I smiled happily.

She raised an eyebrow, "Sakura…what are thinking about?"

"Oh…nothing…I guess I'll have to drink this _whole_ bottle of sake…_by myself_…"

She gulped, "SAKURA! HOW DARE YOU?!"

"What?"

"BRIBE ME OUT OF INFORMATION!"

"So?"

"You can't just bribe me—"

I opened the bottle.

"Sakura…don't you dare…"

I lift the bottle just above my mouth, making sure the liquid doesn't pour into my mouth.

"Sakura…"

"Don't make me drink this all by myself, Tsunade-shishou…"

"Sakura…you don't like drinking…"

I paused.

_Crap…I don't remember telling her that I hate drinking…_

_**Don't you remember? We got drunk after drinking with her! How could you forget that?!**_

_Depends…was I dozing off?_

"You know…I have been training myself to control my drinking."

That was a lie. After that incident, I have never wanted to drink again. How could she stand drinking every second?

"Oh, have you?"

"Yes!" I eyed her, "And you can't have any…"

"Well…I guess I'll have to get my own."

She opened her desk drawer to get a bottle but then I saw her eyes widen. She turned to me and I saw that dark glow that was overflowing with chakra. I knew what was going on…

Shizune-sama hid her sake.

"_Where is she…?_"

I shook my head to let her know I didn't know but I smirked, knowing she would be tempted to tell me where Sasuke went.

I lift up to sake to show her that I had some. "You know what you have to do…"

She glared at me, "Sakura…as Hokage, I know better than to get tempted to give out information."

"It's not a bad thing, though. After all, I'm a kunoichi of this village. What would I do with information like that?"

"It's none of your business. Stay out of it."

"Sasuke is my business. He's my teammate and—"

She grinned, "Ohhhhh…I get it…You were worried about him!"

I felt that blush rushing to my cheeks, "What?! No, that's not—"

"No need to hide it, Sakura. I'm sure even Sasuke even knows. He even told me to never tell you what happened on his mission unless it was really important."

"Damnit…"

"There's no point in telling you, though. It will only make you worry more about him."

"Sooo…the mission was dangerous?"

"Of course! He's an expert Jounin! I had to send someone and he was the best! He can handle himself, you know. You can't always be there to heal him. Don't you remember what happened last time I sent you on a mission with him?"

I sighed, "Yes but—"

"_But_ nothing, Sakura! You fainted in _during_ the battle! Now…I will tell you a little piece of information that I can give you. Sasuke will leave once again in about a year and he will be gone for about five months, maybe more…I don't know…it depends. I won't tell you where he'll go because I know you'll just follow him, even though you know you'll faint when you get near him."

"Sooo…there's nothing I could do to change that?"

"Nothing at all… This mission is for Sasuke. You need to understand that."

I sighed but nodded.

I had been defeated…

Oh Sasuke…What will happen to you?

--

"Tenten-chan…I need your help."

She was sitting in the corner of her room with a pillow at her back to make herself comfortable. She was sharpening her daggers to keep herself busy while she paid attention to me at the same time.

She stopped what she was doing to look at me, "With what?"

"Help me investigate where Sasuke is going on his next mission."

"Sakura…I know you care about him a lot but you can't just do that. If you already asked Lady Tsunade to tell about his mission, and she said no, then there's no use in finding out."

I said in a whispered tone, "But I have to know…"

She shook her head and smirked, "Sakura-chan…why don't you stalk him?"

--

This was ridiculous…

I can't believe I'm back to my old habits…

Why do I always listen to other people?

I'm watching **him** eating at Ichiraku with Naruto from a near by tree, where the shadows are casting over me. For some weird reason, they aren't attacking each other like they used to. In fact, they aren't even arguing with each other. It's like a peaceful (but creepy) meal between two friends. Strange…

Before they went to Ichiraku's, they went to the Hyuuga Residence, Naruto's apartment, and then the Uchiha Estate. I couldn't get close enough to them since they kept moving but now was my chance to know what was going on.

I got little parts out of their conversation.

"Naruto, I'm going to be leaving again in a year—"

"I thought you said you weren't going back there."

"I have to. It's my mission."

"That's stupid, though. You know that…"

And that's when Naruto's voice became lower and I couldn't hear him. I started to lean forward to try to get something out of the rest of the conversation but…bad idea…

I landed on the ground with a huge thump.

_Yeah…I haven't gotten better at this._

_**Actually…You're gotten worse.**_

"Sakura-chan?"

Oh crap…

"What are you doing here?"

It was when I heard _his_ voice that I started to panic and I jumped to my feet.

I scratched the back of my head and smiled innocently, "What? Oh! I was just checking out the view from this tree! Did you know it's very calming from that view? It's a perfect—"

I paused as I saw Sasuke turned his head back toward Ichiraku then back at me.

He stared at me, "Sakura…were you spying?"

"What?! Why would I do that?"

He and Naruto glanced at each other and Naruto said, "Sakura-chan, would you like to know about Sasuke's mission?"

--

"INO-PIG!"

I ran to Ino's house to speak with her about what I had just heard from Naruto. This was unreal! Sasuke would never go on a mission like that!

I ran into her room to find…something disturbing…

"Chouji…what are you doing here?"

I see Chouji sitting in Ino's closet with a bag of chips (that he is eating) and he was looking back and forth everywhere (like a person who's paranoid).

"Sakura-chan…please get me out of here…"

"What are you doing here in the first place?"

"Ino-chan forced me to stay here…"

"Why?"

"I can't say…She'll find me! She's knows—somehow—if I leave!"

"What is she doing to you?"

"I can't tell you she'll—"

"Oh! Hey Forehead! What are you doing here?"

And there she was…Ino was standing in the door way with her arms crossed. She acted like everything was normal and Chouji wasn't paranoid.

"Ino-pig…why is Chouji in your room?"

"I caught him _spying_ on Shika-kun and I. His punishment is staying here with only _one_ bag of chips."

"Spying? What were you guys doing?"

"N-Nothing!"

I turned to Chouji, who only shook his head. I knew Ino threatened him to never say a word to anyone about what they were doing but I'm still curious.

"Really? Then I guess I won't tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"It's a boy problem…"

She gasped.

Oh, yes…she was gonna break…I could see her breaking…

"It's about _him_."

She gasped again and I saw her biting her lip. She took one last breath in before she broke, "Ok! Shika-kun and I were arguing!"

I raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

"Yes! Thanks for making me say it!"

"Don't you always get in an argument with him?"

"Yes but we haven't talk in hours…"

"Doesn't that always happen?"

"Yes but it's been four hours and twenty minutes!"

I sighed, "Wow…a whole twenty minutes…usually it's only four hours…"

I wonder what it's like to be in that kind of relationship…I don't think I could survive. Shikamaru and Ino always argue about the stupidest of things…and yet they always seem to come back together.

I continued, "Well…he'll return so I suggest that you should let Chouji go or else I won't tell you what I came here for."

I gulped and sighed in defeat, "Ok…you're free, Chouji…"

Chouji took off at full speed and ran away from the evil girl known as Ino.

'Evil girl' smiled at me, "Now…What were you going to tell me?"

"Sasuke-" she smirked. "-is going on another mission but you don't want to know what it's about."

"Really?"

"No, seriously…"

"What's it about?"

"Ino…"

"Come on, Sakura, it can't be that bad."

"What if I told you it had to do with _fangirls_?"

"What's so bad about that?"

"Ino!"

"I'm just kidding! What does he have to do?"

"One word: Stripper…"

I chuckled, "Stripper?"

I nodded and repeated with hesitation, "S-Stripper…"

--

I can't let him do this mission! I just can't! When Naruto told me he was going to do _that_ mission, I ran as fast as I could away from them. Sasuke would never accept a mission so stupid…would he?

I'm marching in anger to Tsunade-shishou's office. This had to be taken care of…

_**Wait…Sakura…I thought you loved having Sasuke-kun gone?**_

_Oh…I do!_

_**Of course…by the way, he's already signed to go to this mission. You can't do anything to change it. You're powerless.**_

That struck me like a kunai stabbed me right in the chest. That struck me like I've been hit by thunder. That struck me like how Naruto would bump into me and I would fall flat on my butt. Realization struck me and I hated the fact I couldn't do anything about it.

It made me feel powerless…

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"

I noticed that I had stopped in the middle of the road toward Tsunade-shishou's office.

I looked at Hinata, "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"I was on my way to Tsunade-shishou's."

"So you just stop all of a sudden?"

"Were you following me?"

"No, I was just on my way to the Hokage's tower too."

"Oh…I see…"

"Sakura-chan, you know that Sasuke is there."

"Ohhh…"

"You heard about Sasuke's mission, didn't you?"

My eyes widen, "How did you know?"

"Naruto-kun told me he told you."

"Oh…"

"Let's just talk to the Hokage about his mission."

I nodded and we began our short journey to the Hokage's office.

--

Tsunade-shishou sighed when she saw me walking into the room. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, wondering why I had come.

"Sakura…how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Please Tsunade-shishou…if you'll just listen."

"Fine. I'm listening…"

"Why did you assign Sasuke to such a mission?"

"Well…he's perfect for the job!"

"Are you serious?! Sasuke would never shame himself by doing that mission!"

"What are you talking about? He gladly took the mission!"

I turned to Sasuke with a shock expression, "You _gladly_ took it?! Of all the low things you could do!"

"What? Sakura? You're not _jealous_, are you?"

"Jealous? What? _Me_?! Yeah right!"

He smirked.

"Wipe that off your face before I knock the sense out of you!"

Hinata turned to me in confusion, "Sakura-chan…why are you so upset over this mission?"

"What do you mean, Hinata-chan?! Posing as a stripper for fangirls would upset anyone!"

Tsunade-shishou almost choked for she was drinking sake (I guess she found the bottles…) and Sasuke looked even more amused for than ever.

Wait…_amused_?

"Sakura-chan…that's not Sasuke's mission…His mission is about Uchiha Itachi."

My mouth dropped to the ground and I realized that the name suddenly clicked into my brain.

Uchiha Itachi...the person that made Uchiha Sasuke feel powerless and I didn't need to look at Sasuke to know he was now glaring at the ground.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! I'm sorry if this update was late/slow. I have _soooooo_ many tests each week! Teachers are crazy! I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update sooner!

Please review! Your reviews inspire me to keep writing when I have so much homework and studying to handle.

**-inspire me  
****PrincessKunoichi**


	5. Making Promises

Thank you all for reviewing! The reviews made me happy! I apologize for this late update and I hope that all of you enjoy the chapter! Have fun!

If there are any mistakes, please tell me.

**-Review Replies  
-darkangel:** I'm sorry about the late update but please enjoy the chapter! :)

"Making Promises"- talking

_Making Promises- thoughts_

**_Making Promises- inner thoughts_**

* * *

Chapter 5: Making Promises

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto...go away..."

"Sakura-chan! You have to see this!"

"Naruto...It's four o'clock in the morning- wait...how did you get in my room?"

"That doesn't matter! Sakura-chan! Get out of bed!"

"Naruto...go away! I couldn't go to sleep last night and when I finally was able to go to sleep, you wake me up!"

"Look! Look! Get up!"

Naruto pulled my blankets off of me and I immediately felt the rush of cool air on my skin. I angrily tried to get it back from him but he won the tug of war.

I sighed but still didn't get up, "What's so important that you had to wake me up this early...?"

"It's about Sasuke."

I got up.

--

I will **never** listen to Naruto **ever **again...

I should've expected something stupid...

"Sooo..." I began this awkward conversation.

We've been sitting in Sasuke's room for about an hour now (just Sasuke and I). Naruto tied Sasuke and me with a rope, in a chair, and we were facing each other...

Before Naruto left us stranded in the middle of Sasuke's room, he told us this: _Now...I'll let you guys go unless...You confess your love for each other!_

Us (Sasuke and I): _What?!_

Naruto: _Admit it! I can't believe that you guys actually thought something bad was happening to you guys! Hinata-chan told me you found out that Sasuke-teme is leaving, Sakura-chan, so now since he'll be gone...KISS HIM NOW!_

Us:_ What?!_

Naruto: _Well...until you guys do...I'm going back to sleep...Good night, guys!_

Us: _NARUTO!_

So yeah...I'm going to kill him when we get out of here...

Though...I was falling asleep in this chair because Sasuke bores me but it's mainly because I was really tired. All night I stayed up because of the man sitting in front of me. Because of him, I can't think straight anymore.

I mean, I am straight! I don't think about lesbian things! That sentence came out wrong...

You know what? Forget that last I said before...

Anyway...Back to Sasuke... I looked up at him and he was just staring at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"If you're tired, go to sleep. It's not that hard."

"I know...but it's uncomfortable to sleep like this."

"Do you want to go back home?"

My eyelids were half-way closed until I heard him say that. I glanced up at him, confusion written in my eyes.

"How? I'm tied to a chair."

"The Dobe's an idiot. He didn't plan this all out. Do you want to go home or not?"

"Sasuke..."

Before I could even say anything else, Sasuke hopped over to his lamp stand and grabbed a kunai, and hopped over back to me. He stared at me before he said, "Sakura. Turn around so I can cut you free."

I sighed but nodded because I knew he wouldn't let me choose anything else. I turned around and he carefully was cutting the rope with his back turned since we were still tied.

Once he was done, I felt the tension of the rope ease and my hands were finally free. I untied the rest of the ropes and stood up from my chair. I walked over to Sasuke and started to untie the ropes around him.

As I was untying the rope, my hand accidentally brushed his arm and I felt a cold shiver ran up my spine. I ignored the feeling I called weakness and continued to untie his ropes.

After I was finished, we both yawned. I glanced at Sasuke and he was looking at me.

"What now?"

"Aren't you going to go now?" His tone was more pushy, like he didn't want me here.

I didn't say anything or didn't move. I shook my head, "Why can't you take me?"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

_Wait...why is he looking at me like that?_

**_That's what people usually say when they want to have "_it"_._**

Oh my God...

"Sasuke! I don't mean that!"

He sighed and shook his head, "Sakura, I have to face Itachi by _myself_. You asked me to stay here in the village and I stayed so I think I should be able to make this decision by _myself_."

I frowned, "Sasuke...can't you bring someone else with you? You know...to help you out in case something bad happens..."

"I am. I'm bringing Naruto."

"**What...?**"

--

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!"

"Hmmm..."

"Hinata-chan! Wake up!"

"Sakura-chan...?"

"Hinata-chan! Get up! I have to tell you something!"

"What are you doing here so early in the morning...?"

"It's about Naruto..."

She sat up and looked at me tiredly, "What about Naruto-kun?"

"He's leaving with Sasuke on his mission."

"What?!"

"I know! He takes _Naruto_ on his journey! But not _me_! What is that?!"

"He's taking Naruto-kun?!"

"Yes, Hinata-chan! He should take me! I could heal him!"

Then she mumbled, "Naruto-kun..."

Now I feel bad...mainly because she's in love with Naruto and she's worried to death about him and he's leaving with Sasuke in about a year and he hasn't told her yet about it. And this whole time I have been self-centered.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan...Do you want me to tie _Naruto_ to a _chair_ so he won't escape?"

_Payback, Bastard!_

"No...it's ok, Sakura-chan...I'll be fine."

**_Awww...so sorry, Sakura._**

"So what are we going to do?"

"I guess they have to go..."

I nodded.

"Sakura-chan, please leave Sasuke to accomplish this by himself."

--

Heh...like I was going to listen to that...Sasuke is too foolish to know he can't handle this on his own.

I mean...his brother killed the whole entire Uchiha family (except Sasuke) by himself! The oh-so-powerful Uchiha family. Killed! By Itachi!

That scares me...

So you wonder how I'm going to handle this? This is where my old Sensei comes in...

"So Sakura...you brought me here -Ichiraku's- to speak with me about a plan...?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. This is serious. You do know that Sasuke is leaving in a year, right? I need you to persuade him to allow him to bring me."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I have the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise."

"Wha...?! How did you get that?!"

"I have connections..."

**_Like giving Jiraiya that magazine filled with gross perverted pictures of girls..._**

_That pervert...I stole it from Kakashi's apartment._

"So what do you say, Kakashi-sensei? You would be helping out your _favorite_ student."

"Well...if you put it that way..."

--

"Sakura-chan...why would you do that?"

"I had to do it, Hinata-chan! This is what I trained all those years for!"

"You can't just force yourself into this situation..."

Tenten nodded, as she sat in the corner, listening into the conversation, "She's right, Sakura-chan. You know how dangerous this mission is. You're still just a Chuunin and you're needed in the village hospital. You also know that Orochimaru is still out there plus the Akatski. Do you really expect that you would be able to leave the village?"

I stayed silent as I pondered about the possible choices I had.

**_Now doesn't this situation seem familiar?_**

_What do you mean?_

**_What happened about three years ago?_**

_Sasuke almost left the village..._

**_Do you really want to leave the village like Sasuke-kun was about to do?_**

_This is different...I'm not joining Orochimaru! I'm helping Sasuke!_

**_Sasuke-kun was going leave without permission or notification from anyone if you didn't stop him. Are you going to do that?_**

_No...I'll persuade the Hokage! Tsunade-shishou will let me go!_

**_Do you really think so? If Sasuke-kun says you can go, then that's permission. You don't need the Hokage's permission._**

I knew she was right. It's just...I wanted to be able to _do_ something rather than _watch_ from the sidelines.

**_Maybe Naruto's right...Maybe you're just in love with Sasuke-kun._**

I knew she was smirking right now.

_You think I'm in love with _that_ bastard?_

--

"Sakura. Why did Kakashi-sensei talk to me today about my mission?"

"Because...you know, he's worried too."

"He asked me to bring you."

"You know, Sasuke, he's _really_ worried about you."

"Then why was he reading the _newest_ edition of that perverted book?"

"Jiraiya-sama gave it to him."

"Oh? Really?" Naruto popped out of nowhere. "Sakura-chan, I was just talking with him. He told everyone in the village about how _generous_ you are."

"Oh...? Really...?"

He nodded, "Yes! In fact! He gave you the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise to you as a present in return."

"Naruto...how would you know about this? I'm not saying that I did anything! It's just...you stalker!"

"Sasuke-teme told me to!"

"You've been stalking me?!"

"You stalked us!"

"Ummm...you know what? I think this conversation is pointless."

"Good!" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Hey Sakura-chan...do you know if..." he paused and started to twiddle his fingers, "...Hinata-chan is able tonight?"

I chuckled, "Stop stalking me and I'll let you know."

"Really?" He was enthusiastic. I saw Sasuke glaring at him. His eyes read 'traitor'.

"Yeah! Of course!"

--

This was a plan...He _planned_ out this one...It was **fully** planned out...

I'm going to kill him...For sure this time!

I did him a favor! Hinata-chan was free for tonight and I set them up on a date and do you know how he repays me?!

He ties me to a chair! In Sasuke's room! With Sasuke sitting in front of me! Oh...and just so you know, Sasuke's tied up too.

Doesn't this feel like déjà vu?

That bastard...

He told Sasuke and I to come meet up at Sasuke's house so we could help him choose what to wear for his 'date' (what a girl) and he wanted me to help him pick out a gift for her. It was a trick. All of it was a trick. Except for the date. He really went on it.

"Sooo...how are you? The weather is nice, isn't it?"

"Sakura, you asked Kakashi to convince me, didn't you?"

I sighed, "What if I did?"

It was his turn to sigh, "Sakura...stay out of this. It's really none of your business. Ever since I came back, you've been following me around this whole village. Can't you just stay at one place and focus on your own problems?"

_You're one of my problems, Sasuke..._

"Just stay out of it, Sakura. What makes you think I can't handle to defeat my own brother?"

I didn't answer.

"If you can't persuade me to bring you, then stop trying to get other people to persuade me. I am _not_ taking you."

So what if I wanted to cry? So what if I wanted to scream at him? So what if I wanted to tell him to stay? So what if I just _really_ wanted him to stay with _me_?

He didn't get why I was making such an effort to make him bring me. So what if I was worried?

At this point, I had one last thing to say, "I'm sorry..."

He looked at me with confusion, "About what?"

"I know you don't like to be stalked. I know that you don't like it when people bother you. I know that you don't like it when people enter your business. So for that, I'm sorry."

"Naruto's an idiot. If he didn't do this, we wouldn't be having this argument."

"You always say that..."

"So...do you _now_ understand why I can't take you?"

I shook my head, "That's the thing, Sasuke, I don't _want_ to understand. I can't even when I try to. I think it's maybe by the fact that you're leaving that I don't want to even listen to you reject me."

"Rejecting you?"

"Yes. I can't stand hearing you say 'no' so _I_ don't want to understand. I'm complicated, Sasuke, you know that but _you_ have to understand that I can't bear the thought of you leaving this village for the exact same reason you were about to do before."

"Sakura..."

"I'll stop asking you to take me with you as long as you and Naruto come back _alive_. Can you promise me that?"

"Promises are meant to be broken, Sakura."

"And promises are meant to be kept."

"I can't guarantee that I'll make it."

"That's ok...All I need is a promise that you'll come back."

"Sakura. I don't make promises."

"Making promises isn't so complicated, Sasuke. Just remember not to break them. They're fragile."

"If I promise, you will shut up? This is getting annoying..."

"Of course."

"Fine...I com_promise. _Now. Let's get out of here before the Dobe comes back."

"Yeah. Sure."

--

So throughout this whole experience, I've discovered that I'm going to stop bothering Sasuke. I've been so selfish and I'm going to stop doing whatever is bothering him lately. This was personal for him. It's a fight between him and his brother and I understand why he's bring _Naruto_. Just maybe, I will find a way to understand without making it complicated.

I mean, he _promised_, right? Well...just in case he doesn't keep it...I guess I have no other choice than to--

"Sakura-chan, why are you writing down a list of threats?"

And _Naruto_ was punched out into space. No, just kidding. But he was knocked out.

_Who said I was in _love _with Sasuke?_

**_I did. And you still do._**

_That's ridiculous! I don't care about him one bit! Because making him make promises just proves to me that he has a sensitive side._

**_He _com_promise. And isn't a list of threats going too far?_**

_If you put it that way...that's way I'm making one. Besides...there's no proof that Sasuke would actually think about keeping it._

Naruto began mumbling something in his sleep, "Sasuke..." a snore, "told me to tell you that..." another **loud** snore, "he _loves_ you..."

What?!

**_Of course I think you're in love with _that_ bastard._**

* * *

I think I might change the ending...Thank you so much for reading! I was inspired so much to write this chapter! I don't know why? But my main inspiration came from episode 109. So the theme of this chapter was about promises, yeah? So I'm promising for a sooner update, ok? And if I break my promise, you can make a list of threats. :D

**Please review!**

**-you guys will always be the key to my inspiration  
PrincessKunoichi**


End file.
